


Being Low-Key Is the Key

by Daiong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coming Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Love, First years as second years, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: “ถึงจะพูดแบบนั้น ฉันหาแฟนใหม่ก่อนถึงค่ายไม่ทันหรอกนะ” ยามากุจิบอก“ไม่จำเป็นนี่ นั่นคือปัจจัยภายนอกที่ควบคุมไม่ได้” สึกิชิมะตอบอย่างลื่นไหล ราวกับรอคิวแลกเปลี่ยนประโยคสนทนานี้อยู่แล้ว “ฉันแกล้งเป็นแฟนนายได้”ยามากุจิกลับไปยิ้มค้างอีกครั้ง “ยังไงนะ”
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 8
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- อยากเขียน trope แบบ Fake Relationship มานานแล้ว หวังว่าจะชอบในแบบที่มันเป็นนะคะ ฮื้อ 555  
> \- เห็นว่าสึกกี้เรียกเคนมะว่า 'รุ่นพี่เคนมะ' ใน "Let's Haikyuu!!" แล้วก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะนำมาขยายความในฟิกนี้ค่ะ (ฮา)  
> \- ตอนแรกว่าจะให้บทบาท OC ที่อยู่ในเรื่องนี้กับตัวละครไฮคิวสักคน แต่ก็ไม่ค่อยเห็นทางว่าจะเข้ากับใครได้ ก็เลยสร้าง OC ชื่อนาคามูระ โนโบรุขึ้นมาค่ะ  
> \- มีฟิกสึกกี้ยามะอีกเรื่องที่เราเขียน คือเรื่อง [The Moon Upon the Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975772/chapters/60464017) ในเรื่องนั้นเราอยากจะเขียน Nice Boyfriend!Tsukki แต่สำหรับเรื่องนี้อยากจะนำเสนอตัวละครสึกกี้ในมุมและสถานการณ์ที่ต่างออกไปบ้าง หวังว่าจะชอบนะคะ UvUb มีอะไรติชมได้เสมอค่ะ  
> \- ติดตามอ่านเรื่องนี้ใน [readAwrite](https://www.readawrite.com/a/180bdf4e06637e42ac5f621616f51b86) ได้เช่นกันนะคะ  
> \- ขอบคุณคุณ Yummieyogurt122 ที่วาด [fanart ให้บทที่ 3](https://twitter.com/Yummieyogurt122/status/1294309253520535552) เอามาก ๆ เลยค่ะ! น่ารัก!

ยามากุจิ ทาดาชิเพิ่งร้องไห้เรื่องแฟนเก่าต่อหน้าเพื่อนสนิทของเขา สึกิชิมะ เคย์

สารรูปดูไม่ได้ เขาเพิ่งเคยร้องไห้ _เรื่องนี้_ ต่อหน้าสึกิชิมะครั้งแรกด้วย อาจเพราะเขาเองก็เก็บกดมาพักใหญ่แล้ว – แฟนเก่าที่ว่าคือนาคามูระ โนโบรุ เด็กหนุ่มม. 4 ในชมรมวอลเลย์บอลของเนโคมะ อ่อนกว่าพวกเขาหนึ่งปี เขาพบกับยามากุจิที่ค่ายเก็บตัวเมื่อต้นเดือนพฤษภาคม แลกอีเมล์กันที่นั่น ค่อนข้างถูกคอกันจนสังเกตได้ หลังจากนั้นไม่นานก็คบแบบความสัมพันธ์ระยะไกล นาน ๆ ครั้งยามากุจิจะไปหาอีกฝ่ายที่โตเกียวบ้าง เขาเล่าเรื่องแฟนคนนี้ให้สึกิชิมะฟังเป็นคนแรก สหายสนิทเผยสีหน้าตกใจให้เห็น แต่ก็ไม่ได้แสดงอาการรังเกียจกับความรู้ใหม่ที่ว่ายามากุจิชอบผู้ชาย—หลังจากนั้น ยามากุกิก็สะดวกใจพอจะบอกฮินาตะ และหลังจากนั้น ก็ดูจริงจังกับโนโบรุมากขึ้นจนเป็นเรื่องที่เปิดเผยให้รู้กันในหมู่สมาชิกม. 5 – 6 ของชมรมวอลเลย์บอลคาราสุโนะ (ส่วนหนึ่งที่กล้าบอก คงเพราะชมรมวอลเลย์บอลเองก็พอทราบและยอมรับความสัมพันธ์เกินเพื่อนของโค้ชอุไคกับอาจารย์ทาเคดะได้ดีด้วย)

พอข่าวเรื่องการเข้าค่ายเดือนกรกฎาคมมาถึง ยามากุจิก็เปรยกับสึกิชิมะบ่อยครั้งว่าอยากเจอโนโบรุ

สุดท้าย—ปัจจุบัน ปลายเดือนมิถุนายน—โนโบรุก็โทรมาบอกเลิกเสียอย่างนั้น ค่อนข้างกะทันหันและไร้สัญญาณล่วงหน้าจนยามากุจิอดไม่ได้ที่จะพยายามถามหาเหตุผล แล้วก็โดนตัดบทว่า _‘เพราะทาดาชิน่ะน่าเบื่อ หนวกหูน่ารำคาญเกินไป’_ – เรื่องที่เขาไม่เคยบอกสึกิชิมะ—กระทั่งเย็นวันนี้

( _“มาคิด ๆ ดู ฉันก็อาจจะเป็นคนแบบนั้นจริง ๆ ละมั้ง สึกกี้ก็ดุฉันบ่อยนี่นะ”_ เขาหัวเราะ พยายามทำให้บรรยากาศเบาลง แต่สึกิชิมะกลับมุ่นคิ้วหนัก แล้วว่า _“เวลาฉันพูดฉันไม่ได้หมายถึง_ ตัวนาย _ที่เคยพูดก็แค่เป็นจังหวะที่ปรามกันเองเท่านั้น”_ ยามากุจิได้เพียงตอบว่า _“นั่นสินะ โทษที สึกกี้ ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะบอกว่าสึกกี้คิดเหมือนโนโบรุคุงหรอก”_ )

สึกิชิมะเดินเข้ามาพร้อมกับส่งเครื่องดื่มที่เพิ่งซื้อมาให้ – กล่องนมสำหรับยามากุจิ และชาดำสำหรับตัวเขาเอง

ยามากุจิพึมพำบอกขอบคุณขณะรับมันมา ขอบตายังแดงอยู่ ก้มหน้าซึม วันนี้เองก็ซ้อมกันเหนื่อยมากแล้ว แทนที่สึกิชิมะจะได้กลับบ้านสบาย ๆ กลับต้องมาอ้อยอิ่งอยู่กับเขาแบบนี้

เขาเงยมองสึกิชิมะอย่างสงสัยเมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายยังยืนอยู่ตรงหน้า แทนที่จะนั่งลง

“ที่จริง มีเรื่องหนึ่งที่ฉันไม่ได้บอกนาย” สึกิชิมะเอ่ยช้า ๆ มือเปิดกระป๋องชาแล้วยกขึ้นดื่ม “ฉันสงสัย... ก็เลยถามรุ่นพี่เคนมะดู เข้าใจมาว่านาคามูระเหมือนจะสนใจคนอื่นมาสักพักแล้วน่ะ”

(ทุกคนแปลกใจอยู่เหมือนกันที่สึกิชิมะเรียกเคนมะด้วยชื่อแทนนามสกุล – การเสวนาของทั้งคู่เริ่มต้นจากการนั่งหลบมุมระหว่างช่วงทานอาหารว่างที่ค่าย น่าจะเป็นช่วงเดียวกับที่ยามากุจิเริ่มคุยกับโนโบรุพอดี เคนมะกับสึกิชิมะแลกเปลี่ยน ID เพื่อเล่นเกมกัน และคุยกันบ้างตั้งแต่นั้น แม้จะไม่มากเท่าที่เคนมะคุยกับฮินาตะก็ตาม อีกอย่าง การที่คุโรโอะจบม. 6 ไปนั้นดูเหมือนจะเป็นช่องว่างที่ทำให้เคนมะกับสึกิชิมะกลายเป็นที่ปรึกษาให้กันมากขึ้นจนน่าแปลกใจ ยามากุจิพอรู้มาว่าพวกเขาเคยเถียงกันเรื่องถ้อยคำสุภาพกับระบบรุ่นพี่รุ่นน้อง – สุดท้ายก็เลยมีทางลงอยู่ที่ ‘รุ่นพี่เคนมะ’ ซึ่งยามากุจิแน่ใจอยู่ 98% ว่าสึกิชิมะจงใจเรียกแบบนี้เพื่อกวนอารมณ์เคนมะมากกว่าประนีประนอม)

ยามากุจิกะพริบตา หางคิ้วตกลง ยิ้มเศร้า “หมายถึงว่าฉันถูกนอกใจเหรอ”

สึกิชิมะมุ่นคิ้ว “ก็แล้วแต่จะเรียก ฉันแค่อยากบอกว่า ที่หมอนั่นพูดตัดบทนายก็คงอ้างไปอย่างนั้น เพราะงั้นไม่ต้องไปจมกับคำพูดนั้นหรอก”

ยามากุจิหัวเราะแห้ง “ขอบคุณนะ สึกกี้” เขาดูดกล่องนมให้พอมีอะไรเข้าท้อง “ถึงอย่างนั้น... ไม่รู้สิ ฉันอาจจะเป็นแฟนที่น่าเบื่อก็ได้—เฮ้อ เอาเถอะ ตอนเข้าค่ายต้องพยายามมองหน้าให้ติด ไม่งั้นคงแย่ ขอโทษที่ทำตัวไม่เข้าท่าวันนี้นะ” ยามากุจิหัวเราะอีก เขาใช้เสียงหัวเราะลดความหน่วงในบรรยากาศเสมอ เขาลุกขึ้น ดึงกระเป๋ามาพาดไหล่อีกครั้ง ทำท่าจะเดินกลับบ้านด้วยกันต่อ

สึกิชิมะยังคงนิ่งไม่ไหวติง

ยามากุจิยิ้มงง ๆ “กลับกันเลยไหม สึกกี้”

แทนที่จะตอบคำถาม สึกิชิมะยกยิ้มมุมปากขึ้นข้างหนึ่ง เผยสีหน้ากวนอารมณ์ “ถ้าเจ็บใจละก็ ลองทำให้เห็นว่านายเป็นแฟนแสนน่ารักเพื่อตอกหน้านาคามูระหน่อยเป็นไง”

ยามากุจิยังคงยิ้มงง ๆ ค้างอยู่เหมือนเดิม

วงหน้าสึกิชิมะผ่อนคลายลง แปรเป็นรอยยิ้มสบายอารมณ์ “ดูจากนิสัยไม่ชอบแพ้หรือเสียหน้าของเจ้าหมอนั่นแล้ว บางทีถ้าตอนเจอนายที่ค่าย เขาเห็นนายไปมีแฟนใหม่อย่างมีความสุข ก็อาจจะรู้สึกหัวร้อนขึ้นมาบ้างก็ได้? ฉันไม่ค่อยจะเข้าใจอารมณ์นั้นของคนอื่นหรอกนะ แต่ก็มีกรณีตัวอย่างให้เห็นอยู่บ้าง” เขายกกระป๋องสีแดงในมือขึ้นดื่มเหมือนคุยกันเรื่องดินฟ้าอากาศ

ยามากุจิกะพริบตาถี่ ๆ รอยยิ้มเจือความเอ็นดู เขาชอบสีหน้า ‘ลองแกล้งคนดูดีกว่า’ ของสึกิชิมะ ไม่ใช่แค่เพราะมันเท่ แต่เพราะท่ามกลางความนิ่งเนือยที่เห็นบ่อย ๆ ก็มีเวลาแบบนี้ที่ทำให้เขานึกถึงสึกิชิมะที่เคยรู้จักแต่แรก สึกิชิมะไม่เหมือนพวกอันธพาลคนอื่น ๆ ที่ยามากุจิเคยพบปะ และจริงอยู่ที่บางครั้งการแหย่คนอื่นของสึกิชิมะก็ไปไกลเกินไป แต่วิธีการของเขาไม่ใช่ทั้งการกดคนอื่นให้ต่ำลงหรือเพื่อเสริมสร้างอัตตา มันคือการเล่นกลกับขอบเขตคนอื่น – สนุกตราบใดที่คุณไม่บอกความลับ ท้าทายและอยากรู้อยู่ในที – คือมุมความเป็นเด็กของสึกิชิมะ

“ถึงจะพูดแบบนั้น ฉันหาแฟนใหม่ก่อนถึงค่ายไม่ทันหรอกนะ” ยามากุจิบอก

“ไม่จำเป็นนี่ นั่นคือปัจจัยภายนอกที่ควบคุมไม่ได้” สึกิชิมะตอบอย่างลื่นไหล ราวกับรอคิวแลกเปลี่ยนประโยคสนทนานี้อยู่แล้ว “ฉันแกล้งเป็นแฟนนายได้”

ยามากุจิกลับไปยิ้มค้างอีกครั้ง “ยังไงนะ”

สึกิชิมะดื่มชา ก่อนจะพูดขยายความ “พอถึงที่ค่าย ฉันทำเป็นอวดนายในฐานะแฟนต่อหน้านาคามูระได้ บางทีอาจจะแม้แต่แสดงออกความรักให้เห็นบ้าง ส่วนนายก็แค่เลิกทำหน้าหงึมหงอยเซื่องซึมเศร้าสร้อยต่อหน้าไอ้หมอนั่นได้แล้ว” เขาถอนใจ “ถ้าหมอนั่นขาดสติจนเล่นห่วยระหว่างค่ายเลยก็ดี แต่ก็นะ การันตีไม่ได้หรอกว่าจะมีปฏิกิริยาอะไรรึเปล่า ถึงอย่างนั้น อย่างน้อย ๆ ก็น่าจะทำให้นายฟุ้งซ่านเกี่ยวกับหมอนั่นน้อยลงรึเปล่า ก็จะดีต่อทีมเราด้วย”

“ระ-รบกวนสึกกี้ขนาดนั้นไม่ได้หรอก” ยามากุจิปัดมือไปมา “ฟุ้งซ่านน้อยลงเหรอ ไม่รู้สิ ฟังดูเหมือนต้องแกล้งแสดงอะไรเยอะเลยนะ ตั้งอาทิตย์หนึ่งเลยไม่ใช่เหรอ”

สึกิชิมะเลิกคิ้วขึ้นข้างหนึ่ง “ไม่เยอะหรอก แค่ต่อหน้านาคามูระหรือใครก็ตามที่อาจจำเป็นต้องทำให้เชื่อก็พอแล้ว ฉันไม่เดินจับมือหรือจูบนายไปทั่วค่ายหรอกน่า”

_จูบ_ _…!_ ยามากุจิสะดุ้ง เตือนตัวเองว่าย่อมมีครั้งแรกสำหรับการได้ยินคำที่ไม่นึกว่าจะได้ยินจากปากสึกิชิมะอยู่บ้าง “ไม่ไหวหรอก สึกกี้ก็จะโดนคนอื่นเข้าใจผิดว่าชอบผู้ชายน่ะสิ”

“ไม่ใช่การเข้าใจผิดถ้ามันเป็นเรื่องจริงนี่”

ยามากุจิชะงักงัน “อ้อ... อือ” เขาไม่เคยรู้เรื่องนี้ เขาไม่เคยถาม เหมือนที่สึกิชิมะไม่เคยถามเขา พวกเขาเป็นเพื่อนสมัยเด็กกันก็จริง แต่—ตรงข้ามกับความประสงค์ของผู้ใหญ่หลายคน ความใคร่รู้เรื่องเพศในหมู่คนแรกรุ่นนั้นมาเร็วกว่าช่วงม.ปลาย ยามากุจิคิดว่าเขาพอจะจำครั้งแรกที่มีเด็กเอาหนังสือโป๊ของพี่ชายมาเวียนให้ดูกันในห้องสมัยม.ต้นได้—แต่สึกิชิมะกับเขาไม่เคยคุยกันเรื่องเพศนอกตำราเรียน ยามากุจิคิดเอาเองตลอดมาว่าสึกิชิมะไม่สนใจเรื่องเทือกนี้มากไปกว่าที่เขาสนใจความอยากอาหารของมนุษย์

“เอาเถอะ ถ้าไม่อยาก ฉันก็ไม่ฝืนหรอก” สึกิชิมะพูด ก่อนจะเริ่มออกเดิน

ยามากุจิก้าวขาให้เร็วขึ้นเพื่อเดินเคียงกัน ทั้งแปลกและไม่แปลกที่สึกิชิมะจะเสนอแนวทางการแกล้งอะไรแบบนี้ขึ้นมา แปลกเพราะหนึ่งสัปดาห์ดูเป็นระยะยาว ไม่แปลกเพราะสึกิชิมะชอบฉีกหน้าคนอื่น ยามากุจิพอสังเกตได้ว่าสึกิชิมะเลี่ยงปฏิสัมพันธ์กับโนโบรุมาตลอด บางทีเขาอาจไม่ชอบหน้าโนโบรุมากกว่าที่ยามากุจิคิด? (แต่ก็ดูยาก เพราะสึกิชิมะเลี่ยงปฏิสัมพันธ์กับทุกคนอยู่แล้ว และไม่ชอบคนส่วนใหญ่อยู่แล้ว) หรือเขาอาจแค่พยายามหาทางให้ยามากุจิรู้สึกดีขึ้น หรือนี่อาจเป็นจังหวะที่สึกิชิมะเลือกเปิดเผยกับเขาว่าชอบผู้ชาย เขาไม่เคยพูดเรื่องนี้ขึ้นมาแม้แต่ตอนที่ยามากุจิบอกว่าตัวเองเป็นไบตอนคบกับโนโบรุ

น้ำหนักความเชื่อใจที่ได้รับทำให้ยามากุจิรู้สึกเหมือนเขาควรพูดอะไรมากกว่านี้ คิดไปคิดมาก็ยิ่งคิดมาก ยังไม่ต้องพูดถึงความหวั่นที่ผุดขึ้นปุด ๆ ในอก

อันที่จริง สึกิชิมะเป็นคนแรกที่เขาปลื้มในเชิงโรแมนติก เรียกว่ารักแรกพบแบบเด็ก ๆ ก็คงไม่ผิด ความรู้สึกที่ปัจจุบันแปรเป็นความผูกพันอบอุ่น เขามองว่าตนเองตัดใจไปได้ตั้งแต่ปีที่แล้ว ยามากุจิเหลือบมองสึกิชิมะ – ใบหน้าด้านข้างแสนไร้อารมณ์กอปรกับเฮดโฟนสีขาวแสนคุ้นตา นานเท่าไรแล้วที่เขาเคยนึกอยากเป็นแฟนสึกิชิมะ นึกจนนึกไม่ออกแล้วว่าต่อให้เป็นแล้วจะมีอะไรเปลี่ยนไปไหม รู้จักอีกฝ่ายทั้งภายในและเปลือกนอกจนคิดว่าคงเป็นแฟนที่เข้ากันไม่ได้—เพราะนึกภาพไม่ออกอีกแล้ว

แปลก ที่เคยชอบคนคนหนึ่งมากจนวาดภาพคู่รักไม่ออก เพราะไม่เหลือช่องในนึกฝันต่อ

แปลกยิ่งกว่า ที่พอเลิกชอบไปแล้ว ก็ยังสงสัยอยู่ดี

“ถ้าแกล้งเป็นแฟนกัน สึกกี้จะทำแบบไหนเหรอ”


	2. Chapter 2

สึกิชิมะเลิกคิ้ว “หมายความว่าไง ทำแบบไหน”

“ก็... นึกภาพไม่ออกเลยว่าสึกกี้จะเป็นแฟนแบบไหนน่ะ ถ้าเล่นตามที่เสนอมาจริง อาจทำให้สึกกี้อึดอัดก็ได้”

“เพราะนึกภาพไม่ออกอย่างที่นายว่า ก็ยิ่งแสดงออกแบบไหนก็ได้ไม่ใช่เหรอ ต่อให้แกล้งเป็นแฟนกันตอนนี้ นายเองยังไม่รู้เลยใช่ไหมล่ะ ว่าแบบไหนถึงจะสมเป็นฉัน หรือไม่สมเป็นฉัน”

“ถึงจะพูดแบบนั้น...”

สึกิชิมะคว้ามือยามากุจิมาจับ ราวกับจะพิสูจน์ประเด็นของตน จังหวะฝีเท้าไม่สะดุดแม้แต่น้อย “ว่าไงล่ะ”

“สึกกี้…!” ยามากุจิกวาดสายตาไปรอบ ๆ – ไร้ผู้คน แถมมืดแล้ว และ...

ก็จริงอย่างที่สึกิชิมะว่า

สถานการณ์แบบนี้ สึกิชิมะอาจเป็นประเภทที่เลือกจับหรือไม่จับมือระหว่างเดินก็ได้ ยามากุจิก็สุดรู้ อีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ดูอึดอัด สึกิชิมะมักจะสบายใจกับการแตะตัวยามากุจิมากกว่ากับคนที่ไม่สนิทกัน บางทีคนที่มองโลกด้วยตรรกะแบบสึกิชิมะอาจไม่รู้สึกอะไรกับการทดลองจูบกับเพื่อนสนิทสักครั้งสองครั้ง? (แม้จะถือว่าไม่ได้มีให้เห็นทั่วไป แต่ปกติสึกิชิมะก็เป็นคนแปลกอยู่แล้ว?) ประกอบกับอาการชังสังคมและความไม่ไยดีมุมมองคนอื่นแล้ว เขาอาจไม่ได้มองว่าการแกล้งเป็นแฟนแค่อาทิตย์เดียวเป็นเรื่องใหญ่ไปกว่าการแหย่คู่แข่งทั่วไป

“มันก็เป็นความคิดที่น่าสนใจอยู่นะ” ยามากุจิพูดช้า ๆ เริ่มกลัวตนเองที่กำลังหันมาตกลงเล่นอะไรแผลง ๆ “แล้วฉันจะแกล้งแสดงเป็น ‘แฟนแสนน่ารัก’ ยังไงล่ะ”

สึกิชิมะยกมือข้างที่ว่างมาปิดปากหัวเราะ คล้ายสนุกปนสมเพช “เอาจริง? ฉันต้องกำกับนายทุกฉากเลยรึเปล่า นี่ไม่ใช่ละครเวทีโรงเรียนนะ ยามากุจิ ไม่มีบทพูดให้ต้องกลัวลืม ใช่ว่าพลาดแล้วคนอื่นเขาจะแสดงต่อไม่ได้สักหน่อย”

หน้ายามากุจิร้อนฉ่า “ถึงจะพูดอย่างนั้น ก็ไม่รู้หรอกนะว่าต้องแสดงออกแบบไหน”

“แล้วกับนาคามูระ นายทำตัวแบบไหนล่ะ”

“เอ่อ... นั่น...”

“เข้าใจละ” สึกิชิมะลากเสียง พลางผละมือที่จับกันไว้ช้า ๆ “คนที่อึดอัดไม่ใช่ฉัน แต่เป็นนายใช่ไหมล่ะ”

“เปล่า ไม่ใช่แบบนั้น” ยามากุจิโกหก

“แค่พูดเป็นไอเดียน่ะ” สึกิชิมะปัดมือไปมาอย่างไม่ยี่หระ “คาดว่าเวลาคนเห็นแฟนเก่าปฏิบัติตัวกับแฟนใหม่แบบที่เคยทำกับตัวเอง มันก็น่าจะยิ่งทำให้เจ็บใจใช่ไหมล่ะ นายไม่เห็นต้องคิดอะไรมากเลย การเล่นบทบาทที่อาจทำให้คนอื่นเสียท่า มันก็น่าสนุกดีไม่ใช่เหรอ” เขาพ่นลมทางจมูก “ใช่ว่าจะกลายเป็นแฟนกับคนอย่างฉันจริง ๆ สักหน่อย ไม่ต้องเครียดหรอก”

“คนอย่างสึกกี้ก็เท่ออกไม่ใช่เหรอ” ยามากุจิเอียงคอมอง ยิ้มแหะ “ไม่ได้เครียดหรอก งั้นก็ได้ ขอบคุณนะ สึกกี้”

สึกิชิมะเพียงแสดงสีหน้าปั้นยากวูบหนึ่ง พยักหน้า แล้วไม่ตอบอะไรอีก

คืนนั้น ยามากุจิกลับบ้านไปร้องครวญใส่ใบหมอน ประหนึ่งคนปวดท้อง – ความรู้สึกคล้ายเวลาสึกิชิมะพาเขาไปกวนโอ๊ยคนอื่นจนเกิดเรื่อง แต่ครั้งนี้ กลับรับมือยากกว่าเคย

ทำไมเขาเหมือนถูกสาปให้ปฏิเสธข้อเสนอพิเรนทร์ ๆ ของเพื่อนคนนี้ไม่ได้สักที! ได้แต่ตะโกนดุตัวเองในใจ _ตั้งสติหน่อย ทาดาชิ_ _!_

_

วันถัดมา ถือเป็นการเดินไปโรงเรียนที่เงียบที่สุดครั้งหนึ่ง แม้กระทั่งยามากุจิก็รู้ตัวเรื่องนี้

สึกิชิมะเป็นฝ่ายเริ่มบทสนทนา “ยามากุจิ”

ลำพังเสียงเรียกชื่อก็ทำให้สะดุ้ง

ส่งผลให้สึกิชิมะขมวดคิ้ว “มีอะไรคาใจงั้นเหรอ ว่ามา”

ยามากุจิรู้สึกถึงเหงื่อที่ซึมอยู่หลังคอ โดยไม่เกี่ยวกับอากาศร้อน “เอ่อ... ยังไงดี ที่ตกลงกันเมื่อวานน่ะ เริ่มต้นยังไงดีนะ”

สึกิชิมะเอียงคอมอง แววสงสัยปนรำคาญใจ “จะเริ่มต้นยังไงก็ตาม ก่อนอื่นต้องทำให้นายหายเกร็งก่อนมั้ง” เขาถอนใจ แล้วพึมพำ “จะล้มเลิกความคิดนี้เมื่อไรก็ได้นะ ฉันน่ะยังไงก็ได้”

ทุกครั้งที่สึกิชิมะบอกปัด กลับทำให้ยามากุจิอยากยืนกรานมากกว่าเดิม ราวกับอีกฝ่ายเล่นจิตวิทยาย้อนกลับกับเขาโดยไม่รู้ตัว “ไม่หรอก ฉันเอาด้วย! แค่ไม่เคยนึกภาพสึกกี้ในสถานการณ์แบบนี้—”

ราวกับถ้อยประโยคดังกล่าวทำสึกิชิมะหมดความอดทนในที่สุด เขาพูดตวัดกลับ เสียงสงบนิ่ง “แล้วไง จู่ ๆ นายเป็นไบได้ แต่ฉันเป็นเกย์ไม่ได้รึไง”

“ฉันไม่ได้หมายความว่าแบบนั้น!”

“ถ้าอย่างนั้น แบบไหนล่ะ”

แก้มของยามากุจิอุ่นร้อนจากความลนลานและความโกรธตัวเองปะปนกัน “มันก็แค่—ฉันรู้จักสึกกี้มาตั้งนาน แต่เราไม่เคยคุยเรื่องแบบนี้กันเลย”

“งั้นเหรอ” สึกิชิมะงึมงำ “ฉันว่าก็เริ่มพูดกันบ่อยแล้วนะ ตั้งแต่แฟนคนแรกของนายนั่น”

ยามากุจิเกาหลังศีรษะ ผมที่ยุ่งเหยิงอยู่แล้วยิ่งดูยุ่งขึ้นอีก “อาจใช่” _แต่ไม่ได้เกี่ยวกับสึกกี้_ และเขาคงไม่ถึงขั้นออกปากเรียกมันว่า _บ่อยแล้ว_

คล้ายอ่านใจเขาได้ สึกิชิมะเอ่ยว่า “ถึงได้บอกว่ามีอะไรคาใจก็ให้ว่ามา ไม่ใช่รึไง” เขามองคู่สนทนาด้วยหางตา อย่างพินิจพิเคราะห์

ชั่วขณะหนึ่ง ยามากุจิรู้สึกราวกับว่าอยู่ใต้เลนส์แว่นขยายอย่างไรพิกล

“อืมม์... สเป็คของสึกกี้เป็นแบบไหนน่ะ”

คนอื่นอาจบอกว่าสึกิชิมะหน้านิ่งเหมือนเคย แต่ยามากุจิดูออกว่านั่นคงเป็นคำถามที่เพื่อนของเขาไม่คาดคิดเสียทีเดียว หรืออย่างน้อย ก็เป็นคำถามที่ทำให้หยุดคิดมากกว่าปกติ – ยามากุจิรู้สึกระส่ำระสาย สิ่งสุดท้ายที่อยากทำคือเสียมารยาทหรือทำให้สึกิชิมะอึดอัด เขาเพียงแต่ต้องการให้บรรยากาศเหมือนคุยกับเพื่อนทั่วไป แต่หากซื่อสัตย์กับตนเอง ทั้งเขาและสึกิชิมะก็ไม่เคยให้ความสำคัญกับการทำตัวปกติทั่วไปขนาดนั้นด้วยสิ และสมองหนุ่มแรกรุ่นของยามากุจิก็กลั่นกรองได้แต่คำถามนี้ _(ก็ปกตินี่? เป็นคำถามปกตินะ? ใช่ไหม หลายคนเขาก็ถามสเป็คเพื่อนตัวเองออกบ่อยใช่ไหม)_

“ให้ยกตัวอย่างเหรอ” สึกิชิมะถาม

“อ๊ะ—อื้อ”

สึกิชิมะโคลงศีรษะไปอีกทาง คิ้วบิดเหมือนนึกไม่ออก “สึกาวาระซังมั้ง”

“เห?”

เงียบ

กระทั่ง ยามากุจินึกคำพูดถัดมาออก “สึกกี้ชอบคนอายุมากกว่า ผมสีอ่อน ประมาณนี้เหรอ”

“หา? เปล่า”

ความงงงันแผ่ไปทั่วใบหน้ายามากุจิ

สึกิชิมะผ่อนลมหายใจลากยาว เหม่อมองไปข้างหน้า “หมายถึง นิสัยหรือบรรยากาศต่างหากละ แต่แบบสึกาวาระซังจริง ๆ น่ะไม่ไหวหรอก”

“ทำไมล่ะ”

“รสนิยมของฉันมันเฉพาะเจาะจงเกินไปมั้ง” น้ำเสียงของสึกิชิมะมีนัยยะของการจบประเด็นอยู่—แต่จู่ ๆ เขาก็ขยายความต่อ “สึกาวาระซังมักจะห่วงเรื่องการรักษาความกลมกลืน และเป็นนักอ่านอารมณ์คนอื่นโดยธรรมชาติ ฉันน่าจะชอบคนที่... ทำตัวตามอำเภอใจมากกว่านี้”

“เห ถ้างั้นสเป็คในแง่ของหน้าตาล่ะ” ยามากุจิโน้มตัวไปมองสังเกตสีหน้าคนข้างกาย ท่าทีสนอกสนใจ เขาผ่อนคลายลง คล้ายจับจังหวะได้ว่าสึกิชิมะก็ปล่อยตัวให้ไหลไปตามบทสนทนาเฉกปกติแล้ว

คนสูงกว่าหันขวับมามองยามากุจิตรง ๆ – กะทันหันจนเขาเผลอผงะนิด ยามากุจิรู้สึกเหมือนโดนท้าพิกล คล้ายดวงตาเรียบนิ่งคู่นั้นจะถามว่า _ไม่รู้เหรอ_

“สำคัญด้วยเหรอ” สึกิชิมะถาม

“ก็... แค่สงสัย” ยามากุจิตอบ แบบกะพร่องกะแพร่ง

สึกิชิมะเลิกคิ้วทั้งสองขึ้น “ความลับ” ว่าแล้วก็หมุนส้นเท้าเดินต่อด้วยขายาว ๆ นั่น

“เอ๋ รอเดี๋ยวสิ สึกกี้!” ยามากุจิสาวเท้าตามไป เขาไม่ได้ถามต่อ ได้เพียงแต่เก็บคำตอบของสหายสนิทมาคิด

_‘รสนิยมของฉันมันเฉพาะเจาะจงเกินไปมั้ง’_

_หรือว่า สึกกี้มีคนที่สนใจอยู่งั้นเหรอ_

_

ยามากุจิไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะจ้อง

แค่สายตามันพาไปเอง

วิธีที่บางครั้งสึกาวาระซังลูบหัวสึกิชิมะได้อย่างเป็นธรรมชาติ – ยามากุจิไม่เคยทำเสียทีเดียว คงเพราะสึกิชิมะเป็นบุคคลที่เขาเงยหน้ามองมาตลอด แม้ว่ายามากุจิจะมีมุมที่พยายามปกป้องสึกิชิมะอยู่เสมอ เขาก็ไม่เคยแสดงพฤติกรรมประหนึ่งญาติผู้ใหญ่ อันที่จริง... พอมองดูดี ๆ สึกิชิมะก็ผ่อนคลายกับสัมผัสของสึกาวาระมากกว่าคนอื่นอยู่นิดหน่อย

พวกเขาไม่ได้คุยเรื่องแกล้งเป็นแฟนอะไรนั่นอีก ยามากุจิคาดว่าสึกิชิมะตัดสินใจทิ้งแผนแกล้งนั้นไป – บางทีเจ้าตัวอาจรู้สึกไม่ชอบพอกับท่าทีประดักประเดิดของยามากุจิ ซึ่งยามากุจิรู้สึกผิดอยู่เล็ก ๆ เขาอดไม่ได้ที่จะรู้สึกเหมือนสึกิชิมะพยายามเปิดเผยบางอย่างกับเขาในแบบของตน—จะว่าเรื่องเพศวิถีก็คงได้—และยามากุจิรับมือกับมันได้ไม่ดีเท่าไร

มาถึงคาบเช้าวันศุกร์ อาจารย์วิชาภาษาอังกฤษให้การบ้านในแบบที่ทำให้ยามากุจิหนักใจอยู่บ้าง เขาพิจารณาทางเลือกสามทาง 1) ขอให้สึกิชิมะช่วยติว 2) ขอให้ยาจิซังช่วยติว 3) หาคลิปยูทูบช่วงเสาร์-อาทิตย์ที่อาจช่วยเหลือเขาได้

อาจเพราะมันเป็นวันศุกร์ คนในห้องจึงเริ่มคุยเสียงดังกว่าปกติว่าจะไปเที่ยวไหนในตอนเย็น – เสียงที่ดังกว่าเดิมผิดที่ผิดเวลา คือเสียงที่หนวกหูเกินไปสำหรับสึกิชิมะ เคย์ ยามากุจิเห็นเฮดโฟนปิดหูคนหัวบลอนด์ทองแล้วก็ตัดสินใจไปขอความช่วยเหลือจากยาจิซังแทน

กลับมาอีกที สึกิชิมะก็กำลังเก็บเฮดโฟนเพื่อเตรียมตัวก่อนหมดเวลาพักเที่ยงพอดี เขาชายตามองสมุดโน้ตในมือยามากุจิ

“งงการบ้านภาษาอังกฤษเหรอ” สึกิชิมะถาม

“ประมาณนั้น จดโน้ตจากยาจิซังแล้ว แต่ยังไม่มั่นใจว่าจะทำการบ้านจริงถูกไหม”

“หืม” สึกิชิมะเท้าคาง น้ำเสียงในลำคอคล้ายจะบอกว่า _อย่าให้รู้ว่าทำไม่ได้ทีหลังแล้วกัน_

ยามากุจินิ่งคิด “ถ้าให้สึกกี้ช่วยดูได้ไหมนะ” เขาถาม บางทีการพูดทักของสึกิชิมะรอบนี้อาจเป็นสัญญาณที่เหมาะแก่การขอก็ได้ พวกเขาไม่ได้นั่งทำการบ้านด้วยกันมาสักพักแล้ว ส่วนใหญ่เป็นยามากุจิที่ต้องการความช่วยเหลือ ถึงอย่างนั้น นาน ๆ ที สึกิชิมะจะบอกว่ายามากุจิก็เป็นตัวช่วยในการทบทวนบทเรียนได้ดี

“ไม่เอาเย็นนี้” สึกิชิมะตอบแทบจะในทันที

ยามากุจิพยักหน้า

“ขอเป็นวันเสาร์ช่วงสาย ๆ” สึกิชิมะบอก “บ้านฉันก็ได้”

ยามากุจิยิ้มแฉ่ง “ขอบคุณนะ สึกกี้!”


	3. Chapter 3

สมาธิของสึกิชิมะคมกริบอยู่ตลอดเวลาที่ทำการบ้านด้วยกัน มีแต่ของยามากุจิที่เขวไปในช่วงท้าย ยามากุจิเหลือการบ้านอยู่เพียงไม่กี่ข้อ ซึ่งเขาแน่ใจว่าทำเองได้ในภายหลัง ยามากุจินึกจะชวนสึกิชิมะพักเบรค อาจทานข้าวกลางวันแล้วออกไปหาไอศกรีมทาน ไม่ว่าอย่างไร ช่วงบ่ายพวกเขาก็มีตารางซ้อมชมรมต่อ แต่ทว่า บางอย่างดึงความสนใจของเขาก่อน

ตั้งแต่ใช้มือถือสมาร์ทโฟนนั้นก็ชวนเสียสมาธิ ตั้งแต่เฟซบุ๊คซื้ออินสตาแกรมไปยิ่งน่ารำคาญ การแจ้งเตือนไร้ความจำเป็นที่ขึ้นถี่เกินไปนั่น บางทียามากุจิอาจควรตั้งค่าปิดโนติ—

_“เห”_ สึกิชิมะกดปลายนิ้วชี้ลงบนมือถือของยามากุจิ ให้มันแหงนมาทางเขา “อินสตาแกรมของนาคามูระเหรอ”

ยามากุจิพยายามดึงมือถือกลับมา แต่นิ้วยาว ๆ ของสึกิชิมะคว้ามันไปดูดื้อ ๆ “สึกกี้ เดี๋ยว!”

“นายเนี่ย เป็นประเภทตัดใจจากคนอื่นยากรึไงนะ”

_ก็ไม่ได้เลิกกันมานานขนาดนั้นนี่นา_ ยามากุจิคิด แต่เกรงว่าถ้าเถียงออกไปจะฟังดูเหมือนเด็กวัยรุ่นที่เอาแต่จมปลักกับเรื่องไร้สาระ “ฉันไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะเช็คนะ มันขึ้นเตือนมาเอง ก็เลยเผลอกดดู เท่านั้นแหละ”

สึกิชิมะไม่ตอบ นิ้วโป้งไถหน้าจอช้าลง พิจารณารูปคู่ของนาคามูระกับคนคนหนึ่ง “ผู้หญิง – มีกระ เห็นได้ชัดว่านาคามูระมีไทป์แบบที่ชอบสินะ”

“นั่น—” ยามากุจิลูบหน้า ไม่รู้ว่าจะอายตรงไหนก่อนดี ก่อนอื่นคงเป็นเรื่องที่โดนแฟนทิ้งไปหาคนอื่นนี่ล่ะ “ฉันรู้ว่ากระบนหน้าฉันมันไม่น่ามอง แต่โนโบรุก็เคยบอกว่าชอบอยู่หรอก”

“ก็ไม่เห็นแปลก”

น้ำเสียงติดอารมณ์แง่ลบทำให้ยามากุจิเหล่มองสึกิชิมะผ่านร่องนิ้ว

“ฉันไม่เคยคิดว่ากระบนหน้านายไม่น่ามอง” สึกิชิมะพูดเรียบ ๆ ยังคงไม่ละสายตาจากหน้าจอ

“ขอบคุณนะ สึก—”

“นาคามูระยังตาม IG นายอยู่รึเปล่านะ”

“ก็ตามกันอยู่ เราไม่ได้เลิกกันแบบตัดขาดความสัมพันธ์อะไรขนาดนั้น”

“งั้น—มาถ่ายรูปคู่กัน”

“เอ๊ะ?”

“ฉันเป็นคนถ่ายก็ได้” สึกิชิมะเคลื่อนกายมาอยู่ข้าง ๆ พลางกดเปิดกล้องถ่ายรูปบนมือถือของยามากุจิ “ต้องใกล้ประมาณนี้รึเปล่า”

“ใกล้ประมาณไหน”

“ใกล้แบบที่คล้ายแฟน แต่ไม่ใกล้จนเกินความเหมาะสม” สึกิชิมะตอบหน้าตาย “แค่ต้องให้นายทำอะไรที่ต่างจากระบบแบบแผนเดิม นายไม่ค่อยโพสต์รูปบ่อยขนาดนั้น รูปคู่ก็มีไม่บ่อย มีแค่จากช่วงที่นายคบกับนาคามูระ แล้วก็กับฮินาตะนิดหน่อย ส่วนรูปฉันที่นายชอบถ่ายไว้ก็มักจะเป็นรูปเดี่ยว เพราะงั้นถ้าเราถ่ายรูปคู่กันบ่อยก็จะเริ่มเป็นจุดสังเกต โดยไม่ต้องพูดอะไรเลยด้วยซ้ำ – อาจจะลงวันละรูป”

“ปกติ _ฉัน_ ไม่ลงรูปคู่ทุกวันสักหน่อย—”

“นั่นแหละประเด็น”

“ _สึกกี้_ ก็ไม่ลงรูปทุกวัน แล้วแบบนี้สึกกี้ไม่ลงรูปหน่อยเหรอ”

“นาคามูระไม่ได้ตามฉัน และฉันล็อคแอคเคาท์”

ยามากุจิถอนใจ เสียงอ่อนลง “ตอนฉันคบกับโนโบรุก็ไม่ได้ลงรูปคู่บ่อยปานนั้นนี่...”

“นั่นเพราะพวกนายอยู่คนละเมือง แต่นายเจอฉันทุกวัน”

“ _สึกกี้_ ฉันเขินเป็นนะ ถึงจะแค่แกล้งหลอกก็เถอะ”

สึกิชิมะมุ่นคิ้วมอง คล้ายพยายามทำความเข้าใจมากกว่าหงุดหงิด พลางวางมือถือของยามากุจิลงบนโต๊ะอย่างแผ่วเบา “โอเค ถ้าอย่างนั้น เลือกวิธีที่เป็นไปตามธรรมชาติแทน ถ้าสมมุติ...” เขามองไปทางอื่น นี่คือจังหวะที่ยามากุจิพอจะดูออกว่าสึกิชิมะเองก็ประหม่าขึ้นมา “นายเป็นแฟนกับเพื่อนสนิท นายจะแสดงออกยังไง บนโซเชียลมีเดีย”

ยามากุจิเงียบไป สึกิชิมะน่าจะกำลังเลี่ยงประโยค _‘ถ้าสมมุตินายเป็นแฟนกับฉัน’_ ถึงอย่างนั้น ยามากุจิก็จำไม่ได้ว่าครั้งสุดท้ายที่สึกิชิมะเคยพูดออกมาตรง ๆ ว่าพวกเขาเป็นเพื่อนสนิทกันนั้นคือเมื่อไร แม้ยามากุจิจะไม่เคยสงสัยเรื่องนั้นเลยก็ตาม ตั้งแต่สึกิชิมะเริ่มเป็นฝ่ายชวนเขาทำกิจกรรมด้วยกันบ้างเมื่อสมัยประถม รวมไปถึงลักษณะสรรพนามที่ใช้เรียกก็ฟังดูสนิทสนมกว่าคนอื่น

สึกิชิมะอาจแค่พยายามสนับสนุนเพื่อนสนิท และไม่คุ้นกับยามากุจิที่ดูอิดออดนัก เพราะยามากุจิแทบไม่ปฏิเสธเขา

ความเงียบทอดตัวยาว สึกิชิมะขยับอ้าปาก แต่ยามากุจิเป็นฝ่ายพูดขึ้นเสียก่อน

“ให้ฉันเป็นคนถ่ายนะ” ยามากุจิยกมือถือขึ้นเพื่อเตรียมถ่ายเซลฟี่ เขาไถลกายลง พิงด้านหลังศีรษะลงกับหัวไหล่ของสึกิชิมะ ฉีกยิ้มประหนึ่งไม่มีที่ใดบนโลกที่เขาอยากอยู่มากไปกว่าที่นี่ มันเป็นรอยยิ้มที่เขามีบ่อยครั้งยามอยู่กับสึกิชิมะ ยามากุจิพูดเสียงหยอกเล่น “สึกกี้ทำหน้าน่ารัก ๆ มองกล้องหน่อยสิ”

“ฉันไม่ใช่ยาจิซังหรอกนะ” เนื้อเสียงสึกิชิมะเจือแววประชด “ให้ทำหน้าแบบไหน” เขาถามเสียงเบา เหมือนเขาเชื่อใจให้ยามากุจิตัดสินใจ

หัวใจยามากุจิเต้นสะดุดไปหนึ่งจังหวะ เขาอดไม่ได้ที่จะเงยมอง จังหวะเดียวกับที่สึกิชิมะก้มมองลงมา – พลันปลายจมูกใกล้กันกว่าที่คิด “แบบ... เอ่อ... ‘เป็นไปตามธรรมชาติ’ ไง—แบบตอนนี้แหละ ดีแล้ว” ยามากุจิสาปแช่งเสียงอันสั่นไหวของตน เขาหันกลับไปมองกล้องอย่างขึงขัง ก่อนที่รอยยิ้มจะหวนคืนมาง่ายดาย แบบที่มักจะเป็น “มองกล้องสิ สึกกี้”

ตาของสึกิชิมะอ้อยอิ่งอยู่บนหน้าเพื่อนสนิท ก่อนจะตวัดมองกล้อง ใบหน้าเรียบเฉย – ใช่ ถ้าเป็นคนอื่นก็คงมองไม่ออก แต่สำหรับยามากุจิ เขามองออกเสมอ – สีหน้าผ่อนคลายของสึกิชิมะ เขากดถ่ายรูป

“อีกรูปแล้วกัน เผื่อไว้” ยามากุจิพูดเบา

ครั้งนี้สึกิชิมะโน้มใบหน้าเข้ามาใกล้ขึ้น – เป็นการเปลี่ยนท่าเพียงนิดเดียวที่ทำให้แผ่นอกแนบหลังยามากุจิ พวกเขาอาจไม่ได้ใกล้ชิดกันขนาดนี้มาตั้งแต่ม.ต้นแล้ว _ม.ต้น_ ยามากุจิรู้สึกราวมันกับผ่านมาหลายปี ทั้งที่พวกเขาเพิ่งอยู่ม. 5

หรือบางทีเขากับสึกิชิมะอาจจะเริ่มห่างกันมากกว่าที่ยามากุจิรู้ตัว ตั้งแต่เขาคบกับโนโบรุก็เป็นได้

ยามากุจิรีบกดถ่าย พอ ๆ กับที่เขารีบผละออก

สึกิชิมะเริ่มเก็บหนังสือบนโต๊ะ ยามากุจิทำตาม ตระหนักถึงสัญญาณตกลงพักเบรค

“ยามากุจิ”

“มีอะไรเหรอ สึกกี้” ยามากุจิหันไปมอง แลเห็นสึกิชิมะประสานมือเข้าด้วยกันแบบหลวม ๆ

“อย่างที่คิดไว้ นายอึดอัดใช่ไหม”

“เอ๊ะ?”

“เรื่องแกล้งเป็นแฟนอะไรนั่น” สึกิชิมะพูด “ฉันคงพูดไม่ได้ว่า ฉันนำเสนอขึ้นมาโดยไม่เห็นแก่ตัวเลย” อากัปกิริยาทางกายนิ่งสงบอย่างสมบูรณ์ แต่ยามากุจิกลับรู้สึกราวกับได้ยินเสียงกลไกสมองอีกฝ่ายกำลังใช้ความคิด

“สึกกี้หมายความว่ายังไงเหรอ” ยามากุจิถาม เสียงกังวลเจือจาง เขาไม่อยากให้สึกิชิมะคิดมาก – ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่เกี่ยวกับคน สึกิชิมะไม่เคยพอใจการรับมือกับมนุษย์ และสิ่งสุดท้ายที่ยามากุจิต้องการ คือการที่สึกิชิมะไม่พอใจการรับมือกับ _เขา_

สหายสนิทเพ่งเขม็งกลับมา ยามากุจิเหงื่อตก _นั่นไง_ ไม่พอใจ

สึกิชิมะถอนใจบางเบา คล้ายปลงตก คล้ายตัดสินใจอะไรได้ “ฉันได้คำตอบกับตัวเองเรื่องชอบเพศไหนมานานแล้ว—”

“เมื่อไรเหรอ”

สึกิชิมะเลิกคิ้วขึ้นข้างหนึ่ง ราวกับไม่นึกว่าจะโดนพูดแทรก “ม.ต้น—ซึ่งก็ไม่เคยคิดว่ามันจะเดือดร้อนอะไรใคร หรือเคยคิดอยากบอกเล่ากับใคร” เขากล่าวต่อ ด้วยจังหวะช้าลง คล้ายกำลังหยั่งประเมิน “ด้วยความที่ไม่เคยเป็นคนที่เรียนรู้ผ่านการปฏิบัติจริงมากไปกว่าการพิเคราะห์อยู่แล้ว ฉันก็ได้คำตอบโดยไม่จำเป็นต้องแสวงหาประสบการณ์อะไร แค่ในที่สุดแล้ว ก็เริ่มใคร่รู้ขึ้นมาบ้าง” เขาถอนใจอย่างเหนื่อยหน่าย “สรุปคือ ฉันเองก็สงสัยว่าถ้าจูบกับผู้ชายแล้วจะเป็นยังไง – คงเผลอคิดไปว่ากับนายก็คงไม่เป็นไร ในเมื่อตอนนี้นายไม่ได้มีพันธะกับใครด้วยแล้ว แต่พอดีกว่า” เขาปัดมือไปมา “เห็นนายอึดอัดแต่ไม่บอกฉันตรง ๆ แล้วมันดูไม่ได้ เพราะงั้นลืมมันซะ”

_จิตวิทยาย้อนกลับ_

ยามากุจิรู้ว่าสึกิชิมะคงไม่ได้ตั้งใจแบบนั้น แต่ว่า—รู้ตัวอีกที เขาก็คว้าชายแขนเสื้อของสึกิชิมะไว้ก่อนที่อีกฝ่ายจะผละลุกไป “ถ้าให้ลองจูบกับสึกกี้ก็ไม่เป็นไรหรอก”

สึกิชิมะชะงักงัน

“ไม่ได้อึดอัดสักหน่อย” ยามากุจิบอก

“เข้าใจแล้ว เพราะงั้น ไม่จำเป็นก็ได้”

“สึกกี้คิดว่าถ้าฉันไม่โอเค ฉันจะไม่บอกตรง ๆ เหรอ” ยามากุจิถาม ทั้งน้ำเสียงและสีหน้าขึงขังกว่าที่เจตนาจะแสดงออก อาจเพราะเขาจริงจังกับประเด็นนี้มากกว่าที่รู้ตัว

สึกิชิมะทำสีหน้าปั้นยาก “ก็แค่ไม่แน่ใจ”

“ฉันไม่ว่าอะไรหรอก เพราะงั้น...” ยามากุจิขยับกายเข้าไปใกล้ขึ้น—แต่แล้ว ก็ดูราวกับเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าทำอะไรอยู่ บังเกิดอาการประหม่าลนลาน “เอ่อ... ให้ฉันเริ่ม หรือว่า...”

สึกิชิมะหรี่ตามองสหายสนิท คล้ายเจอปริศนาบางอย่างที่เขาไขไม่ออกเสียทีเดียว

และแล้ว ยามากุจิก็รู้สึกราวกับเห็นกลไกความคิดในหัวของสึกิชิมะสะดุดหยุดลง ประหนึ่งขอละมันไว้ก่อน บางอย่างบนใบหน้าสึกิชิมะบ่งบอกว่า _เอาไงเอากัน_ ก่อนที่ยามากุจิจะรู้สึกถึงมือที่แตะประคองแก้ม แล้วริมฝีปากที่แนบประทับลงมา

เขาหลับตาลง นึกได้ว่าตัวเองก็เคยปรารถนาสัมผัสนี้มาก่อน เคยนึกฝันอยากได้มันสักครั้ง ความดีใจพลันผลิบานในอก ตามมาด้วยความเศร้าที่หยดลงมา ราวกับได้คว้าสิ่งหนึ่งที่เคยไล่ตาม ในจังหวะที่ไม่ได้ไล่ตามมันอีกแล้ว จนไม่แน่ใจว่าตัวเองมีสิทธิ์ที่จะคว้ามันไว้ไหม ซ้ำร้ายยังนึกถึงประสบการณ์ส่วนตัวกับแฟนเก่าขึ้นมา คล้ายเขาเองก็สงสัย ว่าจูบของสึกิชิมะจะต่างกับของโนโบรุยังไง

พอคิดว่านี่น่าจะเป็นจูบแรกของอีกฝ่าย ก็รู้สึกไม่ยุติธรรมต่อสึกิชิมะขึ้นมา


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I started writing this fic when the [#tskymweek2020](https://twitter.com/tsukkiyamaweek/status/1281233404445499393) prompts came out. This chapter would be specifically for 'Day 1: Kiss, Fake Relationship'. So I'm really happy that [they're open for me to join, even though I'm writing in my own native language](https://tsukkiyama-week.tumblr.com/post/624313845918334976/hi-there-i-just-would-like-to-make-sure-is-it-ok). Thank you for such lovely prompts. <3

ยามากุจิตระหนักถึงตัวสึกิชิมะที่ผ่อนคลายลง แล้วก็นึกได้ว่า สึกิชิมะเองก็กำลังใฝ่หาประสบการณ์เรื่องนี้อยู่เหมือนกัน ยามากุจิจึงเป็นฝ่ายเผยอปาก แลบลิ้นลากแตะ เขารู้สึกถึงริมฝีปากที่อ้ารับ แล้วลิ้นพวกเขาก็ทักทายกัน

ส่วนที่เหลือ อาจเป็นสัญชาตญาณ

ยามากุจิแตะประคองแก้มอีกฝ่าย สัมผัสนั่นดูเหมือนจะมอบความกล้าให้สึกิชิมะจูบลึกขึ้น ดูดดื่มขึ้น กระทั่งจังหวะจูบลงตัว กระทั่งยามากุจิลืมเรื่องอื่นไปสิ้น เหลือเพียงกลิ่นแชมพูของสึกิชิมะ และ—เขาส่งเสียงครวญในลำคอ ด้วยปากของเขาไวต่อความรู้สึกเสมอ

สึกิชิมะผละจูบออกแทบจะในทันที หายใจติดขัด

ยามากุจิลืมตาโพลง สบประสานนัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลอ่อน อันเจือความปรารถนาในแบบที่เขาไม่เคยเห็น ก่อนที่สึกิชิมะจะบีบปิดตาลง ขมวดมุ่นคิ้ว

“สึกกี้—” ยามากุจิเริ่มเสียงบาง

สีหน้าของสึกิชิมะพลันสงบลง จนยามากุจิรู้สึกราวกับคิดไปเองกับภาพที่เห็นก่อนหน้า

สึกิชิมะหัวเราะบาง ขยับปากจะเปล่งเสียง—ชะงัก—ก่อนกล่าวว่า “จะถือว่าการปฏิบัติจริงคอนเฟิร์มข้อสมมุติฐานแล้วกัน”

ยามากุจิหัวเราะกลับอย่างประหม่า “เอาเป็นว่า ถ้าจะลองจูบกันที่ค่าย นี่ก็ถือเป็นการซ้อมที่ดีนะ” เขาไม่ค่อยเข้าใจหรอกว่าตัวเองพูดอะไรออกไป เขาแค่ไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาพร้อมจะทิ้งแผนเรื่องแกล้งเป็นแฟนเสียทีเดียว—หรือบางที อาจไม่แน่ใจว่าอยากจะหยุดการละเล่นดังกล่าวกับสึกิชิมะตอนนี้

เขานึกถึงเรื่องสนุกเล็ก ๆ ที่สึกิชิมะเคยเสนอตั้งแต่สมัยพวกเขายังเป็นเด็ก ยามากุจิมักจะหวั่นว่าตัวเองจะทำไม่ได้อย่างใจอีกฝ่าย แต่เขาก็อยากเล่นอยากลองไปกับสึกิชิมะเสียหมด ตั้งแต่เรื่องยิบย่อยอย่างการหาทางส่งโน้ตคุยกันในห้องเรียน ไปจนถึงการแกล้งถามลองภูมิอาจารย์ สึกิชิมะเป็นคนคิดคำถาม โดยให้ยามากุจิเป็นคนถาม อ้างว่ายามากุจิจะทำให้ดูเป็นธรรมชาติได้มากกว่า (สึกิชิมะเคยบอกยามากุจิว่าเขาแยกประเภทครูอยู่สองประเภท ประเภทที่สามารถใช้ประโยชน์ผ่านการตีหน้าซื่อ กับประเภทที่มองการตีหน้าซื่อออก—โชคร้ายที่อาจารย์ทาเคดะเป็นประเภทหลัง) ตาของสึกิชิมะจะเป็นประกายนึกสนุกขึ้นมาทุกครั้งขณะสาธยายถึงความเป็นไปได้ต่าง ๆ—และมีเหตุที่น่าจดจำครั้งหนึ่ง ช่วงเทอมแรกของม. 4 ที่สึกิชิมะพูดล้อเลียนสมาชิกชมรมวอลเลย์บอลทีละคนจากข้างสนาม วันนั้นเขาเกิดอารมณ์รื่นเริงแบบหยุดไม่อยู่ เพราะเป็นวันที่เคเงยามะเดือดดาลเป็นพิเศษ แล้วยามากุจิก็หัวเราะตามไปแทบทุกประโยค กระทั่งโดนไดจิซังดุ ไล่ทั้งคู่ออกไปวิ่งเป็นการลงโทษ และแม้จะเหนื่อยแทบบ้า ยามากุจิก็ยังหัวเราะอีกครั้ง เมื่อสึกิชิมะปล่อยมุกประชดประชันทิ้งท้ายหลังการลงโทษ – เขาจำเนื้อหาไม่ได้แล้ว จำได้เพียงตัวเองที่หัวเราะโดยไม่คิดอะไร และสีหน้าระรื่นของจันทรา

ยามากุจิไม่อยากให้การหยอกเล่นใดจบด้วยท่าทีกระอักกระอ่วนของสึกิชิมะ ไม่เคยต้องการแบบนั้นเลยสักครั้ง ต่อให้ไม่แน่ใจว่าตัวเองต้องการอะไรก็ตาม มันอาจจะไร้สาระก็ได้เมื่อเขามองกลับมาตอนโตเป็นผู้ใหญ่ แต่มันสำคัญสำหรับเขา ในตอนนี้

สึกิชิมะเอ่ยหยอก “เล่นเป็นธรรมชาติขนาดนี้ คงต้องให้ยามากุจิเป็นคนกำกับการแสดงแล้วล่ะม้าง” เขาลากเสียง ดูขบขัน

_“สึกกี้_ _!”_ ยามากุจิร้องประท้วง

อย่างไรก็ดี พวกเขาไม่ได้ท้วงอะไรมากไปกว่านั้น

_

สึกิชิมะไม่อาจถือตนว่ารู้จักนาคามูระ โนโบรุได้ดีกว่ายามากุจิ แต่เขามักจะคิดว่าโนโบรุในมุมของเขากับของยามากุจินั้นต่างกันโดยสิ้นเชิง

ช่วยไม่ได้ เพราะยามากุจิเป็นคนมองมนุษย์ในแง่ดี ดีเกินไปในสายตาของสึกิชิมะเสมอ ยิ่งถ้ายามากุจิ ~~ชอบ~~ ปลื้มใคร ก็ยิ่งเห็นข้อดีในข้อเสียของคนผู้นั้นได้ง่าย – นั่นคงเป็นหนึ่งในเหตุผลที่ยามากุจิคอย ~~ทน~~ หนุนเขามาตลอด ถึงแม้สึกิชิมะจะเข้าใจว่าความรู้สึกของยามากุจิที่มีต่อเขากับโนโบรุนั้นไม่เคยเหมือนกัน สึกิชิมะก็สบายใจกว่าหากความรู้สึกแง่บวกของยามากุนั้นจดจ่อมาที่ _เขา_ แทนที่จะเป็น _คนอื่น_ เขาไม่เคยมองมนุษย์ในแง่ดีได้เท่ายามากุจิ—ไม่แม้แต่เคยมองตัวเองในแง่ดีเท่าที่ยามากุจิมองเขา สึกิชิมะไม่เคยวางใจว่าคนอื่นจะไม่ใช้ประโยชน์จากความใจดีของยามากุจิ – เขายังไม่กล้าคิดเลยว่าตัวเองไม่เคยทำเช่นนั้น

~~บางทีความรู้สึกไม่สบายใจที่เกี่ยวข้องกับโนโบรุอาจมาจากความขุ่นมัวส่วนตัวเป็นหลัก ซึ่งสึกิชิมะพยายามไม่ไปจดจ่อกับมัน~~ ~~~~

ตอนเห็นโนโบรุอีกครั้งที่ค่ายในปีนี้ ก็ไม่ได้ทำให้สึกิชิมะประเมินเขาในแง่ดีขึ้น (แต่ว่ากันตรง ๆ มีกี่คนกันที่สึกิชิมะจะประเมินดีขึ้น) หลังจากคุโรโอะจบไป โนโบรุก็กลายเป็นมิดเดิลบล็อกเกอร์ตัวจริงคนหนึ่งของเนโคมะ เขาไม่มีประสบการณ์เท่าคุโรโอะ แต่หากเทียบกับไฮบะ เลฟเมื่อสมัยเข้ามาใหม่ ๆ ก็ถือว่ามีฝีมือพื้นฐานที่คงเส้นคงวากว่า เป็นพวกพันธุ์ผสมระหว่างรีดบล็อคเกอร์กับเกสบล็อคเกอร์ (สึกิชิมะพอทราบมาว่าคุโรโอะมีโอกาสสอนโนโบรุก่อนเรียนจบ แต่ดูทรงแล้วโนโบรุจะเป็นพวกเล่นตามความพอใจของตนอยู่ระดับหนึ่ง) โนโบรุมีผิวออกแทน ผมสีน้ำตาลทองตัดสั้น สูงเท่ายามากุจิ แต่รูปร่างสันทัดกว่า หน้าตาคมสัน (ยามากุจิชอบแนวนี้เหรอ สึกิชิมะรำพึง) ส่วนในเรื่องของบุคลิกนิสัย โนโบรุมีความขัดแย้งในตัวเองเกินกว่าที่สึกิชิมะจะรู้สึกสบายใจด้วยได้ เขาไม่ใช่คนเสียงดัง แต่ก็ไม่สันโดษ เขาสามารถเป็นคนปากเสียได้ไม่น้อยไปกว่าสึกิชิมะ แต่เวลาเขาเลือกจะพูดจารื่นหู เขาจะเลือกถ้อยคำที่หวานที่สุดนุ่มนวลที่สุด อย่างไรก็ดี เขาก็มีบางจุดที่สึกิชิมะอาจลองแหย่ดูได้ – เขาไม่ชอบแพ้และไม่ค่อยเก็บซ่อนความสงสัยของตน

ส่วนโนโบรุในมุมมองของยามากุจิน่ะหรือ ฉลาด ตลก สุภาพ เป็นมิตร ช่างสังเกต เจ้าคารมเล่นลิ้น (สึกิชิมะก็เป็นเกือบทั้งหมดนั่นไม่ใช่รึไง—แต่เขาจะพยายามไม่รำพึงเกินเหตุ)

ถึงจะพูดว่า ‘แกล้งเป็นแฟน’ สึกิชิมะรู้ดีว่าพวกเขาไม่ได้อยู่ในหนังอเมริกันแนวรอม-คอม ใช่ว่าเขาจะสามารถลุกขึ้นมาประกาศข่าวปลอมให้คนในชมรมรับรู้ว่าพวกเขาคบกัน หรือชวนยามากุจิไปซ้อมเดทเพื่อคุ้นเคยกับการปฏิบัติเป็นแฟน เพื่อสร้างเรื่องราวก่อนเข้าค่าย—แม้ในทางทฤษฎี _ก็ทำได้_ เพียงแต่สึกิชิมะไม่ต้องการรับมือกับปัจจัยที่ควบคุมไม่ได้มากจนเกินไป (ยามากุจิคนเดียวก็เป็นปัจจัยนั้นได้เกินพอ)

~~โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งหลังจูบแรกของพวกเขา สึกิชิมะไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาอยากรับมือกับ _ตัวเอง_~~ ~~~~

เอาเถอะ นาคามูระ โนโบรุไม่ใช่คนที่ดูยุยากหรืออ่านยากอะไรขนาดนั้น แต่ประเด็นสำคัญที่มีมาแต่เดิมคือ การทำให้ยามากุจิไม่จับเจ่ากับความเศร้าที่มีต่อเจ้านั่นมากกว่า – สึกิชิมะสังเกตโนโบรุกับยามากุจิเหลือบมองกันนิดหน่อย โนโบรุแม้แต่ตีหน้ายิ้มสุภาพมาทางสึกิชิมะกับยามากุจิ ~~ซึ่งดูน่าคลื่นไส้พิกล~~ โดยปกติแล้ว โนโบรุไม่เคยแสดงท่าทีสนใจสึกิชิมะ พอ ๆ กับที่สึกิชิมะแสดงท่าทีห่างเหินกับเขา แต่ครั้งนี้ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลของเด็กหนุ่มม. 4 คนนี้อ้อยอิ่งอยู่ที่สึกิชิมะนานกว่าปกติ ก่อนจะเบนสายตากลับไปสนใจเพื่อนร่วมทีม (สึกิชิมะคาดว่าถ้าเขาเล่นอินสตราแกรมบ่อยอย่างที่เขาแสดงออก ก็คงเริ่มสังเกตอะไรอยู่บ้างกระมัง)

ใช่ สึกิชิมะไม่จำเป็นต้องทำอะไรมากมายเท่าในหนังรอม-คอม แค่เล่นกับคุณลักษณะของโนโบรุเท่านั้น

  1. ความช่างสังเกต : สึกิชิมะศึกษายามากุจิ ทาดาชิตั้งแต่เขาเริ่ม _ตั้งใจ_ ศึกษายามากุจิ ทาดาชิ ซึ่งก็หลายปีมาแล้ว—ประเด็นก็คือ เขารู้วิธีที่จะทำให้ยามากุจิหัวเราะ หากเขาต้องการ เขาสามารถดึงความสนใจของยามากุจิได้ หากเขาต้องการ (อันที่จริง มันเป็นสิ่งที่สึกิชิมะทำอยู่เรื่อย ๆ ช่วงม. 4 เขาแค่... ไม่เคยตัดสินใจทำอะไรมากกว่านั้น) และเขาพบว่าภายใต้ข้ออ้าง ‘แกล้งเป็นแฟน’ เขาสามารถแตะตัวยามากุจิมากกว่าเคย ขยับเข้าไปพูดใกล้หูมากกว่าปกติ โดยที่ไม่ต้องรับผิดชอบอธิบายความรู้สึกหรือแรงกระตุ้นของตนเท่าไร
  2. ความช่างสงสัย : สำหรับคนใคร่รู้ ไม่มีอะไรคาใจเท่ากับความอยากรู้ แต่ไม่ได้คำตอบชัดเจน



_“สึกิชิมะ_ _!”_ คาเงยามะคำราม รู้ตัวว่าโดนล้อเลียนเมื่อสึกิชิมะทำยามากุจิหัวเราะพรืดเป็นรอบที่สามระหว่างที่ยาจิและเด็กม. 4 กำลังทยอยแจกผ้าขนหนูให้พวกเขาหลังการซ้อมแข่งจบลง – อันที่จริงยามากุจิไม่หัวเราะคาเงยามะบ่อยนัก เพราะการโต้เถียงระหว่างสึกิชิมะกับคาเงยามะมักจะทำให้รุ่นพี่โกรธ อย่างไรก็ดี วันนี้สึกิชิมะเพียงแต่จี้ประโยคเสี่ยว ๆ ที่คาเงยามะพูดกับฮินาตะ ซึ่งทำให้ยามากุจิหัวเราะ _และ_ ทานากะหัวเราะ (ชวนให้สึกิชิมะภูมิใจในตัวเองพอสมควร) เขาจี้คาเงยามะเพราะเขารู้ว่าคาเงยามะรับมือได้ สึกิชิมะไม่เคยจี้คนที่เขามองว่าอ่อนแอกว่า และนั่นคือจุดที่ทำให้ยามากุจิสามารถสนุกไปด้วย – _กีฬาแห่งการเย้าแหย่_ สึกิชิมะเล่นมันน้อยลงนับแต่พ้นช่วงอายุสิบห้า แต่ให้ตายเถอะ นาน ๆ ทีลองได้ทำก็พบว่ามุมนั้นของตัวเองไม่เคยหายไปเลย แม้กระทั่งวันนี้เอ็นโนชิตะยังเมินและปล่อยให้เขาสนุกไปก่อน

นิชิโนยะท้าวเอวมองเขา

_อ๊ะ_ อีกหนึ่งปัจจัยที่ควบคุมไม่ได้อันดับต้น ๆ

“สึกิชิมะเนี่ย” นิชิโนยะเลิกคิ้ว เหลือบมองยามากุจิแวบหนึ่ง “ครึกครื้นจังเลยนะวันนี้”

“อืม” สึกิชิมะพูดรับ “ก็นะครับ”

“ทาดาชิ” เสียงโนโบรุแทรกเข้ามา

_มาสักที_ ปัจจัยที่สึกิชิมะว่าจะใช้


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ขอบคุณคุณ Yummieyogurt122 ที่วาด [fanart ให้บทที่ 3](https://twitter.com/Yummieyogurt122/status/1294309253520535552) เอามาก ๆ เลยค่ะ! น่ารัก!

โนโบรุเหวี่ยงแขนโอบรอบคอยามากุจิ “เป็นยังไงบ้าง” เขาพูดด้วยรอยยิ้ม วูบหนึ่งหันมายิ้มสุภาพให้สึกิชิมะ – และน่าจะเป็นครั้งแรกที่สึกิชิมะตัดสินใจยิ้มกลับให้โนโบรุ

“เอ๊ะ ก็สบายดี” ยามากุจิตอบ ฟังดูเหมือนคำตอบอัตโนมัติมากกว่าสื่อความตามจริง

“งั้นเหรอ จริงสิ” โนโบรุพูด ฝ่ามือลากมาลูบกลางหลังยามากุจิ (เขาชอบเอาชนะจริงด้วยนะ สึกิชิมะสังเกต) “ไหน ๆ ก็ไหน ๆ คุยด้วยหน่อยได้ไหม”

ยามากุจิเหลือบมองสึกิชิมะด้วยท่าทีติดกระวนกระวาย แต่สึกิชิมะปล่อยให้เขาคุยกับโนโบรุ และอดไม่ได้ที่จะยิ้มนิดเมื่อเห็นโนโบรุมองสังเกตยามากุจิตอนมองสึกิชิมะอีกทอด ยามากุจิ—ผู้เป็นคนดีอย่างน่าเห็นใจ—พยายามตอบโนโบรุอย่างเกรงใจไปตามเรื่อง

“คุยอะไรเหรอ”

“ทั่ว ๆ ไป” โนโบรุพูดเสียงสบาย ๆ “ประมาณว่าช่วงนี้ทาดาชิเป็นยังไงบ้าง มานั่งทานข้าวด้วยกันสิ”

“เอ๊ะ จะดีเหรอ พวกรุ่นพี่จะอยากให้โนโบรุนั่งกับคนในทีมรึเปล่า”

“หา ไม่จำเป็นหรอกน่า ก็รู้อยู่ว่าเคนมะซังเขาชอบลุกไปก่อนใครน่ะ”

“พูดถึงรุ่นพี่เคนมะ” สึกิชิมะเปรย “เห็นว่าก่อนหน้านี้ไม่นานนาคามูระเดทกับสาวคนหนึ่งอยู่ด้วยนี่นะ”

โนโบรุกะพริบตา “นิดหน่อยครับ ไม่นึกว่าเคนมะซังจะช่างซุบซิบกับเขาด้วย อย่างกับว่าสึกิชิมะซังเป็นคนถามเขาเองเลยนะครับ?”

“โนโบรุ—” ยามากุจิเอ่ย

“ก็ถามแหละ” สึกิชิมะตอบง่าย ๆ ยิ้มสุภาพ “ก็อยากดูให้แน่ใจนี่นะว่านาคามูระไม่มีอะไรค้างคาแล้ว จะได้ไม่ผิดใจกันไงล่ะ”

โนโบรุเลิกคิ้วขึ้นข้างหนึ่ง “หมายความว่ายังไงหรือครับ”

“เอ๊ะ ขอโทษ” สึกิชิมะเลิกคิ้วทั้งสองข้าง “ยังไม่รู้หรอกเหรอ”

พวกเขาแว่วเสียงเอ็นโนะชิตะเรียกทีมคาราสุโนะไปทานข้าว หลายคนทยอยออกจากโรงยิมกันไปเกือบหมดแล้ว จังหวะเดียวกันนั้นเองที่นิชิโนยะเข้ามาดันหลังสึกิชิมะ “สึกิชิมะ! ยามากุจิ! ไปทานข้าว”

“อ๊ะ ครับ...” สึกิชิมะเอี้ยวคอไปตอบ

นิชิโนยะ—ผู้ซึ่งบางครั้งสึกิชิมะไม่แน่ใจว่าสัญชาตญาณของเขาปะติดปะต่อเรื่องราวอะไรจากตอนไหนอย่างไร รู้แต่บางครั้งก็ไวอย่างเหลือเชื่อ—เอ่ยขึ้นว่า “สึกิชิมะกับยามากุจิคบเป็นแฟนกันแล้วเหรอ”

โนโบรุ สึกิชิมะกับยามากุจิคล้ายจะกะพริบตาพร้อมกันในจังหวะนั้น

“ก็นะ... ครับ” สึกิชิมะตอบ

“คนในทีมคาราสุโนะก็ยังไม่รู้เหมือนกันนี่ครับ?” โนโบรุเอ่ย น้ำเสียงประหนึ่งชนะอยู่กึ่งหนึ่ง

“ฉันแค่ยังไม่ได้หาจังหวะบอกคนอื่นเท่านั้นเอง” ยามากุจิแทรกขึ้น ด้วยน้ำเสียงติดฉุนจนสึกิชิมะหันไปมอง “โนโบรุอย่าพูดเหมือนกับว่าฉันป่าวประกาศใครก่อนแล้วจะชนะสิ”

โนโบรุค่อย ๆ ผละแขนที่โอบไหล่ยามากุจิออก “ขอโทษ” เขาอุบอิบ “แค่จะบอกว่าฉันเพิ่งรู้ก็ไม่เห็นแปลกเลยนี่นา”

_นั่น_ ทำให้สึกิชิมะหงุดหงิดพิกล การเห็นยามากุจิสนิทกับโนโบรุเพียงพอที่จะดุอีกฝ่ายถือเป็นสิ่งกวนใจ

“เห” นิชิโนยะลากเสียง ดวงตาเป็นประกาย ยิ้มอย่างจริงใจ “กะแล้วว่าสักวันต้องมาจนได้ ยินดีด้วยนะ! เอาล่ะ! กินข้าว ๆ!” ว่าแล้วก็ตบหลังสึกิชิมะที แล้วหมุนส้นเท้าจากไป

สึกิชิมะมุ่นคิ้วขณะใช้หลังมือนวดหลังตัวเองเบา ๆ ใบหน้ารู้สึกอุ่นร้อน “กะแล้วอะไรกันครับ” เขาถอนใจ หันไปหายามากุจิ แล้วยื่นมือออกไป ราวกับเป็นเรื่องปกติเสียเหลือเกิน “มาสิ”

ยามากุจิวางมือลงบนมือของแฟนเฉพาะกิจ สึกิชิมะจูงมือเขาออกไปจากโรงยิม พวกเขาไม่ได้จับมือกันขณะเดินไปตามทางเดิน – เพียงเดินใกล้กัน เพียงพอที่ไหล่จะสัมผัสกันเล็กน้อย

_

“เอ่อ... ขอโทษนะ สึกกี้ เหมือนจะกลายเป็นเรื่องใหญ่กว่าที่คิดยังไงก็ไม่รู้” ยามากุจิเอ่ยเสียงเบาขณะตักอาหาร

“หือ? ไม่มีอะไรนี่” สึกิชิมะว่า

“ก็นิชิโนยะซังเหมือนจะเข้าใจว่า... เอ่อ...”

“อ๋อ ไม่หรอก ก็ทำให้ดูเป็นธรรมชาติดี” สึกิชิมะตอบอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ แม้ในหัวเขาจะไม่ถือว่าเหตุการณ์เมื่อครู่เป็นเรื่องที่สามารถปัดตกไปได้มากนัก นิชิโนยะพูดราวกับจะบอกว่า _สึกิชิมะก็ดูชอบยามากุจิมานานแล้วนี่นะ_ หรือ _กะอยู่แล้วว่าสักวันนายต้องจีบเขาจนได้_ หรือ _เล็งไว้ว่าพวกนายน่าจะลงเอยกันอยู่แล้วแหละ_ ซึ่งไม่ว่าจะแบบไหน สึกิชิมะก็หวังว่ามันจะไม่กวนใจยามากุจิจนเกินไป – นั่นเป็นสิ่งสุดท้ายที่เขาต้องการ

“งั้น... งั้นเหรอ” ยามากุจิยิ้มแหะ

สึกิชิมะสังเกตจากหางตาว่าสหายสนิทมองมาอย่างฉงนสงสัย ประหนึ่งจะถามว่า _จู่ ๆ ไม่กี่อาทิตย์ที่ผ่านมา สึกกี้คนไหนมาแทนที่สึกกี้ที่ฉันรู้จักกันเนี่ย_ ซึ่งทำให้สึกิชิมะเอ่ยเสียงเนือยว่า “อะไรก็ตามที่นายกังวลอยู่ หยุดเลยนะ”

“ฉันเปล่ากังวล...”

“นาย _ดู_ กังวล” สึกิชิมะพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงคงเส้นคงวา “ผ่อนคลายซะ ฉันไม่สนใจหรอกว่าคนอื่นจะคิดยังไง ถ้าเกมนี้ล้มเหลว อย่างมากก็เป็นเรื่องขำเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ กันเองในชมรม แค่นั้น”

ยามากุจิยิ้ม “ขอบคุณนะ สึกกี้”

แล้วเมื่อพวกเขาวางถาดลงบนโต๊ะทานข้าว—ท่ามกลางความ _ไม่_ ประหลาดใจของสึกิชิมะ—โนโบรุก็วางถาดลงตรงข้ามยามากุจิ แล้วนั่งลง

“สรุปว่า” โนโบรุเริ่มด้วยน้ำเสียงเบาอารมณ์ “ตอนนี้ทาดาชิกับสึกิชิมะซังคบกันสินะครับ”

ยามากุจิดูเกือบจะสำลักกับข้าวนิดหน่อย สึกิชิมะหวังว่าโนโบรุจะตีความอาการนั่นเป็นความขัดเขิน ไม่ใช่อาการของคนกลัวโดนจับโกหก “ใช่... ใช่ ตามนั้นแหละ” ยามากุจิกระแอม ยกน้ำขึ้นดื่ม

“อย่างที่ผมแน่ใจว่าสึกิชิมะซังคงทราบอยู่แล้ว ผมก็เป็นคนช่างสงสัยเนอะครับ” โนโบรุกล่าว ขณะเริ่มทานอาหารตรงหน้า “คงไม่ว่าอะไรถ้าจะถามรายละเอียดเรื่องของพวกคุณสักหน่อยใช่ไหมครับ”

“อย่างที่ฉันแน่ใจว่านาคามูระย่อมรู้อยู่แล้ว” สึกิชิมะสะท้อนรูปประโยคของอีกฝ่ายกลับ “ฉันเป็นคนชอบความเป็นส่วนตัว ถ้าอยากจะรู้อะไรก็น่าจะมีข้อแลกเปลี่ยน แลกกันถามไหมล่ะ—ถ้านายไม่ว่าอะไร” เขาหันไปหายามากุจิคล้ายขอความเห็น

ยามากุจิมองสลับระหว่างทั้งคู่ รู้สึกเหมือนโดนขออนุญาตให้ยกข้อมูลของตัวเองมาเป็นหัวข้อสนทนาบางอย่าง เสี้ยวหนึ่งสับสนกับทั้งแฟนเก่าและเพื่อนสนิทตัวเองที่ดูมุ่งมั่นภายใต้ใบหน้าเบาอารมณ์กันทั้งคู่ “ไม่ว่าอะไรหรอก” ยามากุจิตอบช้า ๆ “คุยกันให้เคลียร์ก็ดีนะ”

“แน่นอน” โนโบรุพูด “ผมเริ่มก่อนแล้วกัน พวกคุณคบกันตั้งแต่เมื่อไรเหรอ”

“อาทิตย์ก่อน” สึกิชิมะพูดเรียบ ๆ “นายจะสนใจอยากรู้เรื่องพวกเราไปเพื่ออะไรกันล่ะ”

“ก็ผมเพิ่งเลิกกับทาดาชิไปไม่นาน ผมเองยังไม่ได้คบใครใหม่เลยนะครับ เลยตกใจนิดหน่อยน่ะ” โนโบรุว่า “ก็แปลว่า สึกิชิมะซังเข้ามาจีบทาดาชิหลังไม่นานหลังจากที่ผมกับทาดาชิเลิกกันเหรอ”

“หลังจากที่ _นาย_ เป็นคนบอกเลิกกับยามากุจิ—” สึกิชิมะเริ่ม

“—เอ่อ—เป็นฉันเอง” ยามากุจิพูดแทรก เสียงแหลมสูงกว่าปกติ “สึกกี้ไม่ได้—สึกกี้ไม่ใช่คนที่—ฉันเอง... เอ่อ... ช่วงหลังมารู้สึก—กับสึกกี้น่ะ แล้วก็นึกว่าโนโบรุมีแฟนใหม่ไปแล้วด้วย”

สึกิชิมะเหลือบมองยามากุจิผู้ดูเลี่ยงสบตาเขาโดยสิ้นเชิง

“อ้อ...” โนโบรุทอดเสียงในลำคออย่างคิดคำนึง เจือความประหลาดใจ “ฉันเปล่า แค่ลองไปออกเดทไม่กี่ครั้ง”

“ซึ่งฉันเข้าใจว่าครั้งหนึ่งคือเป็นตอน _ก่อน_ นายจะบอกเลิกกับยามากุจิ ถูกไหม” สึกิชิมะถาม

โนโบรุบิดบึ้งริมฝีปาก “สึกิชิมะซังสนิทกับเคนมะซังมากกว่าที่คิดนะครับ”

“นั่นไม่ใช่การตอบคำถาม” สึกิชิมะว่า

“ผม...” โนโบรุถอนใจเฮือกใหญ่ เท้าคาง “มันก็เป็นความจริงแหละครับ แต่ทาดาชิก็รู้ใช่ไหมล่ะว่าคบทางไกลมันยากน่ะ ฉันแค่—ฟังนะ ฉันก็คิดถึงทาดาชิเหมือนกัน” นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลทองของโนโบรุเสไปมองยามากุจิ “ตอนนี้ก็ยังคิดถึงอยู่”

_อะไรของมัน_ สึกิชิมะวางตะเกียบลงเงียบงัน “แล้วได้คิดถึงแบบเดียวกันตอนที่นายบอกว่า... อะไรนะ ยามากุจิเป็นคนน่าเบื่อและหนวกหูรึเปล่า”

“อ๊ะ ๆ เป็นตาผมถามนะครับ ไม่ใช่สึกิชิมะซัง – อีกอย่าง ใช่ว่าผมไม่เคยได้ยินสึกิชิมะซังบอกว่าทาดาชิหนวกหูสักหน่อยนะ” โนโบรุยักคิ้วใส่ “แม้แต่สึกิชิมะซังก็คงรู้ว่ามันเป็นยังไงเวลาคนเราไม่ได้หมายความตามที่พูดจริง ๆ—ประเด็นก็คือ ฉันตั้งใจจะถามทาดาชิแหละ ว่าถ้าฉันอยากกลับไปคบกับทาดาชิน่ะ ยังพอมีโอกาสรึเปล่า”

_นั่น_ ไม่ใช่ทิศทางเหตุการณ์ที่เหนือความคาดหมายของสึกิชิมะเสียทีเดียว แต่ยากจะบอกว่าเพราะอะไร เขากลับนึกตัวช่วยสำหรับคำตอบไม่ได้ทันที ท้ายที่สุด นั่นย่อมขึ้นอยู่กับยามากุจิ

ตอนนึกภาพแผนแกล้งเป็นแฟน สึกิชิมะนึกว่าโนโบรุจะร่นถอยไปตั้งหลัก โดยไม่ยุ่งกับยามากุจิช่วงเข้าค่ายนัก แต่ดูเหมือนแฟนเก่าของยามากุจินั้นจะหัวแข็งกว่าคาด

สึกิชิมะพลันตระหนักว่าในฐานะแฟน เขาอาจควรทำตัวไม่พอใจ แทนที่จะนิ่งงันไปเหมือนคนที่ยังไม่แน่ใจในสิทธิ์ของตน จึงขยับปาก—แต่ถูกขัดด้วยเสียงของยามากุจิเสียก่อน

“อย่าเอาสึกกี้ไปเทียบสิ! สึกกี้ไม่เคยบอกว่าฉันน่าเบื่อสักหน่อยนะ!” ยามากุจิลุกพรวดขึ้น เสียงดังพอจนคนอื่นในห้องอาหารหันมามองพวกเขา ในขณะที่โนโบรุกับสึกิชิมะมองยามากุจิเป็นตาเดียว “ส่วนคำถามนั่น โนโบรุต้องถามตัวเองก่อนรึเปล่า!”

**Author's Note:**

> ติดตามหรือคุยกันในแท็ก [#ไดอง](https://twitter.com/hashtag/%E0%B9%84%E0%B8%94%E0%B8%AD%E0%B8%87?src=hash) ได้นะคะ
> 
> ขอบคุณทุก kudos และคนอ่านทุกคนค่ะ <3


End file.
